Sniper Elite (Series)
Sniper Elite is a series of third person, tactical shooter, stealth games, developed by Rebellion Developments. It follows OSS Agent, Karl Fairburne Main Series Sniper Elite Sniper Elite is the first game in the series. It is set during the final days of the Second World War, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945 It was released in 2005 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Windows, and in 2010 for Wii. Sniper Elite V2 Sniper Elite V2 is the successor and continuity reboot of first game. It's a completely new story set during the Battle of Berlin in 1945. It was released in April 2012 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Windows, and in 2013 for the Wii U. A Remaster was released in May 2019 for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. Sniper Elite III Sniper Elite III is the a prequel to Sniper Elite V2. It is set in the middle of the Second World War, from June 1942 to early 1943, in North Africa. It was released in June 2014 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Windows. A port for the Nintendo Switch called Sniper Elite III: Ultimate Edition was released in September 2019. Sniper Elite 4 Sniper Elite 4 is a sequel to Sniper Elite III. It is set in 1943 in Italy. It released on February 14th 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox one and PC. Spin-Off Series Zombie Army Trilogy Zombie Army Trilogy was originally a series of expansion packs for Sniper Elite V2, that were packaged as one game. It follows 8 playable characters during an alternate timeline where Hitler has used an ancient Relic to raise the dead as zombies. Unlike the other games in the series, Zombie Army Trilogy features minimal stealth and is based on assault gameplay. It was released on March 6th 2015. Zombie Army 4: Dead War Sequel to Zombie Army Trilogy that sees the return of the demonically powered Hitler. Gameplay The games are third person tactical shooters. The series is best known for two features; # it's sniper ballistics, as the bullets will be affected by distance, and wind, though each gun will be effected differently, due to their power and muzzle velocity. Bullets may also pierce several enemies. # As well as this, Sniper Elite V2 onward feature the X-Ray Killcam. Sniper shots will go into bullet time and the camera will follow the bullet, as is travels to it's target, when it makes contact the character model will be shown in an X-ray, as the bullet tears through the body, viscerally showing the targets bones and organs being ripped apart by the bullet. (This can be turned off) The games are primarily stealth games.The player must sneak through enemy territory in order to reach vantage points to assassinate targets, sabotage enemy equipment, conduct recon missions for intel or rescue allied operatives. Sound plays a large part of the games, ambient noise can be used to mask shots, to conceal the players position, to stop enemies from being able to mount an assault on their position. Players can also make use of traps, and use distractions such as sound or dead bodies in order to lure enemies into them. The player can customize loadout, which consists of three firearms, (A rifle, a secondary weapon and a pistol), as well as picking several explosive or medical packs, though only a certain number of each can be taken into the field, though more can be found during missions. Music Sniper Elite has used several different composers. Tom Bible for the original game, and Mark Rutherford for all subsequent main series games, and Nick D Brewer for Zombie Army Trilogy. Each game uses orchestral music, though Sniper Elite III uses some techniques of traditional African music, and Zombie Army Trilogy, uses a much lower and eerier rendition of the main theme to establish the creepier atmosphere of the game. Sniper Elite Theme Sniper Elite V2 Menu Theme Sniper Elite 3 Soundtrack 1 OST ( Main Theme ) Sniper Elite - Nazi Zombie Army (Theme) Category:Games Category:Sniper Elite V2 Category:Sniper Elite III Category:Sniper Elite Category:Zombie Army Trilogy